Merlin Goes to Hogwarts
by dmiller09
Summary: Merlin gets accepted into hogwarts after he moved to a new town and country. alternate universe. story facts may be changed. please enjoy and if you like them enough follow the story line. polls are posted on my profile page.
1. Merlin gets his letter

Disclaimer:

I do not own the merlin or harry potter series.

Chapter 1: Merlin goes to Hogwarts

_Ok, this is my first day in a new town and a new school. Here is to not making me seem like a weirdo again._ Merlin thought as he got up and ready for this new life of his to begin. He had just moved from America to England. They lived in a small town outside of London. He got up and went to his closet, only to be startled by a black and white spotted owl that had swooped past him from his window and dropped an envelope on his bed. "I could have sworn that that window was shut. How on earth did you get in here you pretty, pretty owl?" he mused. He went to the window and let the owl go. That is when he spotted the letter on his bed. "Now where did this come from? Did the owl drop it off when it first came in?" He opened the letter and begun to read.

_Dear Mr. Ambrosius,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_To begin with every new student will need each of the following:_

_1 standard size cauldron_

_1 wand_

_A set of wizards robes_

_And they may bring with them if they so desire either an owl, a rat, or a toad._

_We hope to see you soon and your ticket is enclosed. Simply follow the directions to the platform._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster._

"MOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" yelled Merlin as he ran down the stairs to show her the letter. "Yes, Merlin dear?" his mother answered. "I got accepted into Hogwarts! It is a school that will teach me how to use my magic and everything! Can I go? Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?" he pleaded.

His mother took the letter read it and simply walked to the fireplace. "Step into the fireplace Merlin. Take a handful of this powder and say 'Diagon Alley' then toss the powder down. I will be there a second after you so hurry up and step out of the fireplace when you stop."

To Be Continued….

_If you like it I will continue. Please let me know. This is my first ever._


	2. merlin runs into the headmaster

Disclaimer:

I do not own the merlin or harry potter series.

Chapter 2: Merlin runs into the headmaster

Merlin quickly did what his mother had asked thinking it would be just like teleportation. When he arrived in the fireplace at Diagon Alley he shakily stepped out coughing. _Nothing like teleportation at all, _Merlin thought. He turned around and backed up to give his mom room. Then came to a dead stop. He had bumped into someone. He turned around saying "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." The person he ran into was an elderly gentleman with kind eyes and a mischievous smile. "That is quite all right my boy. My name is Albus Dumbledore; I take it you are one of the many new students this year. Welcome to Diagon Alley." He said and walked off.

Just then Merlin's mom came out of the fireplace. "Good. You made it. Now let us get started on your list." She said, not knowing that her son had just met the headmaster. "Let's see….ah yes! The cauldron." And off they went to get his school supplies.

They had gotten almost everything in under an hour and the only thing left was a wand. By this time Merlin was dragging his poor mom down the roads. He was eager to see pick out his wand. He was so eager that he ran straight into a boy his age. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! My name is Merlin. What is yours?" he asked while dusting off his clothes. The other boy just smiled and said "That is okay. And my name is Harry Potter. These are my new friends the Weasleys." He introduced the smiling crew of redheads one by one. "I see you have made new friends Merlin." Said his mom smiling after catching up. "But we must hurry or Olivander's will be closed by the time we get there and you won't get your wand."

_To be Continued…._


	3. the wand chooses merlin

Disclaimer:

I do not own the merlin or harry potter series.

Chapter 3: The wand chooses Merlin

"Bye! Was nice to meet you guys! Hope to see you at school." Merlin said as he walked away with his mom. They walked for a couple minutes then reached Olivanders. _Ding! Ding!_ The bell by the door went off when they opened it. "I'll be just a minute! I'm not as fast as I used to be." Said a voice from the back.

After two minutes of bumps and things falling in the back an elderly man, who laughed and looked like he laughed all day all the time. "How may I help you Mr. Ambrosius? Your first year I see. Hmmmm…let's see what your wand will be. Ah! Let's try this one." He said and handed Merlin a Mahogany wand. "This is what is called a secret keeper. Length 15 1/2 inches and it has Enchantment Essence of Cockatrice. I made this wand back in 1408 a.d. Nobody has claimed this one."

Merlin took the wand in his hand. The second that he touched it the wind howled and a circle lit up. A symbol shown in the air around him over and over again. It was a symbol that was associated with an old legend. The legend of Camelot. Olivander was looking through a book on his desk rather quickly. "My boy! This is the wand saying it has been waiting for you for all these centuries. That symbol means something entirey different! I can't say that I know what it means but I do know that it is associated with the legend of Camelot to be more specific to the great wizard Emrys, the immortal."

_To Be Continued….._


	4. merlin confronts his mom

AUTHORS NOTE:

WE HAVE THE MYTHS AND IN MY STORY THE MYTH IS THAT EMRYS MET FREAYA AND THEY HAD KIDS AND SOME WHERE SQUIBS, OTHERS FULL BLOODED WITCH ANDWIZARD. IT IS FROM HIS DADS SIDE THAT MERLIN GOT HIS MAGIC. HIS MOTHER AND FATHER WHERE MARRIED, BUT A COUPLE MONTHS BEFORE HE WAS BORN HIS FATHER WAS INVOLVED IN A CAR ACCIDENT. HE HAD LEFT MERLINS MOTHER WITH A WHOLE BOX AND A LETTER WITH AN EXPLINATION OF HIM AND HOW MERLIN WAS A WIZARD. SO MERLIN IS DECENDANT FROM THE Ambrosius FAMILY LINEAGE.

Chapter 4: Merlin confronts his mom

Merlin and his mother came home and he was still puzzled about what the wand maker had said._ I can't say that I know what it means but I do know that it is associated with the legend of Camelot to be more specific to the great wizard Emrys, the immortal._ What did that mean? Was he related to the famous wizard in the king arthur stories? His mom knew, he bet. He would have to ask her when they finished getting everything ready and packed for his trip to a new school tomorrow.

He packed his new clothes and then was surprised when the suitcase suddenly made room for all his new things, cauldron and all! He packed everything except his new owl. He had chosen an owl that had appealed to his humorous side, the owl was brown and white. It looked like the brown spelled owl on its back. He had decided to call the owl Emrys in honor of his ancestor.

Then he went down the hall. He stopped short when he heard his mom talking. "Yes, I know. He has to be there at this time. Is there anyway you could help me explain the whole wizarding thing to him? I'm not sure i understand it as well as i need to know to explain it to him." his mother said. "Yes, I can explain the "wizarding thing" to him" said a mans voice with laughter in it.

Merlin decided that would be a perfect time to continue walking. "MOM! I want to ask you some questions! Where are you?!" Merlin yelled louder than necessary. "I'm in the kitchen hun! We got company that I want you to meet." his mother said. He went to the kitchen not knowing he was fixing to meet the weasley's dad again. "Hey! You're Mr. Weasley! I met you earlier in Diagon Alley! How do you know my mom?" Merlin asked when he came into the kitchen.

"It is nice to see you again Merlin." he said with a smile. "I have known your mother for quite some time now because she married my friend Adam, your father. When he died he left her a box and letter. He had also sent me one via owl mail. I was told to come to this address and then to tell her everything. Because one day she would have to tell you everything about our world."

"Mom? Does this mean that dad was a wizard? And you never told me?" Merlin asked. His mother looked at him and she looked like she was close to tears. "Yes honey, but I wasn't told until after he died. In the letter-here" she said handing the letter to Merlin "-he explained that it wasn't his choice. At that time it was illegal and so he went into hiding with me and we got married with me being none the wiser."

Merlin read the letter and then for the first time since he was little he felt close to his dad. His dads birthday was on his break where he would be able to do the yearly visit to his dads grave. "Mom? So Mr. Weasley is here to help explain wizard rules and stuff?" Merlin asked as he handed the letter back to his mom.

"Yes, I am." answered Mr. Weasley. "Have a seat young man, while i explain the ins and outs of being a wizard." Merlin took a seat and then they spent the next two hours talking. Asking questions and giving answers. When it was over Mr. Weasley pulled his mother aside. "If you don't mind we can take him to the train station and get him off to Hogwarts." Merlins mom nodded and said "Yes, but would you mind terribly if i went too?" she asked.

"Not at all. We would be delighted. You two get a good nights sleep and we will meet you at Kings Cross tomorrow at 10:30. Tata!" Mr. Weasley said then stepped into the fireplace. "Merlin you need to go to bed and get some rest. I'll be waking you up at six so be ready. I love you. Good night." with that his mom walked out of the room and turned off his light.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Merlin rides the train

Chapter 5- Merlin rides the train

It was six thirty and he was running late. He had woken up late and was trying to rush around and get dressed. "Shoes, shoes, where are my dang shoes?" he muttered to himself. "Aha! there you are you sneaky shoe!" he grabbed his shoe from under the bed where it was hiding. He headed downstairs to see his mom opening the door to the weasleys. "Come in!" she said waving them in. "So sorry dear, one of the kids decided that they wanted to sleep in." said the woman who looked like she could be Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello again!" I said to the kids. I couldn't remember all their names. I knew there was Ron, Jenny, Fred, Fred look-a-like, and the stiff one named Percy. "Hey. I didn't realize you were my dad's friends kid. If I had known who your dad was I would have recognized yours." Said the fred look-a-like. "Now George, you know how it is for first year students. They are always excited and nervous." Said Mrs. Weasley.

They all gathered up his stuff and put it in the trunk of his moms car. On the way to the train they stopped off to get gas and Merlin decided to ride with Jenny. She seemed sensible and down to earth. He could tell her and he had no doubt that his secret would be safe. "Hey Jenny! Would you mind riding with me?" merlin asked. "Sure!" she said with a smile.

After a few minutes of riding in the car he whispered "Jenny. Im going to tell you something that you are not going to believe. Don't scream or act any different. This is something that even my mother doesn't know ok?" Jenny nodded that she understood. "Ok here goes. My name is merlin ambrosious. I am also called Emrys and I'm immortal and over a thousands of years old. I am the ancient wizard who was around in the time of king Arthur and the round table. You are the first mortal I have told since I told Arthur as he died. Please do not freak out." Merlin said then waited on her reaction.

Jenny sat there and let everything he had said just sink in. She knew impossible things could happen, and that magic existed. This was a stretch but when she looked into his eyes she could swear that she could see his past. "I think my first year is going to be awesome if your my friend. You want to be my first friend?" she asked. Merlin nodded and smiled.

They got to the train station and then gathered around a column. "All right kids! Single file and remember you have to run at the column to get to platform 9 ¾." Mr. Weasley said. "Fred, George you two go first. Show Merlin how to do it." Everyone went and the last was the adults, me, and Jenny. "You wana go and then I'll follow you?" Jenny asked."Naw. Ladies first." Merlin said with a smile.

Jenny got her running start and was through she quickly moved out of the way for Merlin who was through two seconds after her. "That kind of tickled." Merlin said laughing. They both got their stuff loaded on the train and then said bye to their parents and got on the train. Almost two hours later they were getting hungry and merlin was looking for an excuse to get jenny to stop asking questions about Arthur and Gwen and Morgana. "Hey! Here comes the snack trolly! You hungry? I am." Jenny said.

"I'll pay. What do you want?" Merlin asked. He wound up buying two of everything. They changed into their robes and Merlin got up to go find the restroom. He opened the door and ran into a girl with curly blonde hair. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." He said. "It's ok. Oh! You're a first year! Welcome to the Hogwarts express. My name is Hermione. I was just on my way to find Jenny, her brother Ron said that he had her some sweets from the cart if she wanted some. Have you seen her?" Merlin was surprised she could say that all in one breathe.

"I'm merlin and yea she is in here, but I already bought her treats. Do you know where the bathroom is?" Merlin asked, while moving out of the way. "Just down there and to the left" she said pointing behind her. "Thanks!" he said and ran off. When he got back they were pulling into the station where they got off and headed for school. "FIRST YEARS! THIS WAY! THIS WAY FIRST YEARS!" yelled a giant at the other end of the platform.

…_To Be Continued…._


	6. Apology to followers

sorry about the mix up but i got rid of some unneccary chapters. there is only five chapters and this is just going to be up for a couple days untill i can get my nxt chapter out.


	7. Mrelin gets put in a house

Chapter 6: Merlin gets put in a house.

Merlin was begining to think that this ride to the school would never end, then he heard jenny whisper "Merlin, it looks beautiful. Open your eyes." He opened his eyes. At first all he saw was trees and grass then he saw it. The huge castle for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His new home for the next 6 years. "It is absolutely breathtaking." Merlin said in awe.

The boat ride was not as much fun because he got sick halfway across. Then they reached it. They all piled in and there stood Professor McGonagl. "First years! In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. First you will be sorted into your houses and then you will eat supper. After that you will follow your prefects to your house domitaries." she said and turned around.

With a flick of her wrist the huge double doors that lead to the dinning area opened. Merlin looked around and was excited to see the use of so much magic. "I've never seen this much magic in all my years! This is amazing! Even if they had to use wands to do it all." he whispered to Jenny, who giggled. As he was looking around the Professor had grabbed a hat and a stool. Setting the hat down it started to sing:

"I am the sorting hat and i have a tale to tale.

Follow along to hear of the old wail.

Long ago lived the old religion and now it has died down.

But comes again the Emrys kid and old shall be new.

Yound is old and old is power.

Look ahead to the Witcing Hour."

"Aundrea Davis!" she shouted a young timid girl came along and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and after a few seconds the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" "Felecia Davis!" again the hat was placed on her head and after a few seconds it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" many more names were called then it reached "Merlin Ambrosious!" the crowd got real quiet for simply his name sounded powerful. He walked up there and they placed the hat on his head. "HUFFELPUFF!" he walked over the clapping table that was already making room for his to sit. "Morgan Dragoon!" a slim girl with long black hair went up there and sat down. "SLYTHERIN!" more names and then "Gwen Jackson!" she was short with long brown hair and kind eyes "RAVENCLAW!" finally Jenny was called up. "Jenny Weasley!" the hat never hesitated "GRYFFINDOR!" the last girl to be called up was small and frail looking but there was steel in her eyes saying that she may look weak but she was powerful. "Freya Xendrix!" the hat was placed on her head. "Hmmm...you are peculiar not one trait for just a single house but many for each. I haven't had this much trouble since Mr. Potter. Let's see where to put you?" the hat thought for a bit. "Ah! I know. HUFFELPUFF!" we cheered and she sat down next to me.

"Hi, Im Merlin. It's nice to meet you." Merlin introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Freya." as they shook hands a shock went right through both of them.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Merlin and Freya

Chapter 7:

Merlin and Freya

They jumped apart both staring at their hands in wonder. "Did you feel that too?" Freya asked quietly. "Yes. It's odd though. The only time i ever recall that feeling was hundreds of years ago with my soulmate. She died shortly after that due to the salem witch trials." Merlin said to himself. "Did you say SOULMATE?!" said freya, who was starting to get hysterical.

"Did i say that outloud?" he said worried. "Yes you did. The last time i heard soulmate was wen i was on my way here. On the train it was repeated over and over in my head." she said. Merlin looked at her and looked deep into her eyes. "You know that they say the eyes are the window to the souls." He stared deep and long into her eyes. Soon he heard it. The whisper of old magic from her past life as...Morgana!

"You are my soulmate. Your past life you were known as Morgana, but now you are Freya. Odd that you don't remember, but not uncommon. I have met Gwen and Arthur already, but they don't know it either and I am not about to add more trouble to wat is already coming." Merlin said to her. He half expected her to run screaming.

Freya looked at him so long he thought she would start tearing up. "You mean to say that i am your soulmate. The one person you are meant to be with. And that i was also Morgana le fey. The woman who single handedly brought down the mighty country of Camelot. Am I getting this right?" She asked Merlin. He nodded and said "You seem to be handling this well. Alot better than i thought you would." said merlin.

"Well to be honest I have been having these weird dreams now for months and this all explains it." she said and leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips met the door opened. "Merlin! You ready for-OH!" said Jenny as she turned around and ran out the door. "JENNY! WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!" Merlin yelled after her. "Freya I'll be back I just have to go talk to her." Merlin said running out the door.

"JEENNNYYY!" Merlin yelled. He ran into her just outside potions class. "Jenny there you are." he said out of breath. "I want to explain what you saw." he said. When she turned around he seen that she had been crying. "Jenny, what's wrong?" Merlin asked.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Merlin and Jenny

Chapter 8:

Merlin and Jenny

Jenny looked at him and said "Did you mean that you and her are meant to get married and have kids and live together for the rest of your lives?" Merlin looked at her at a loss. "Jenny I have no idea if she is my soulmate or not. We all must take time to find them and in my case i have no idea. I have been tricked before on this matter."

Jenny looked at him for a few mins. Then she suddenly stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She kissed him for several long minutes. When they stopped merlin just looked at her in surprise. "Jenny." Merlin whispered her name and reached up his to touch his lips.

She looked at him for a few seconds then turned and fled down the hall. He just stood there looking after her for a few minutes. "JENNY! WAIT!" he yelled and ran down the hall after her. He looked for her for a long time. He ran into his classmates and then followed to get to his dorm, even though he already knew where it was, and got the password, which he also knew.

He went to bed thinking about that kiss. _Jenny, why didn't you just tell me you liked me? Why did you kiss me and confuse me as to my destiny and yours._ Thought Merlin just as he fell asleep.


	10. Merlin Ponders His Future

*Authors Note:

I have suddenly realized this is a three way crossover. It is a crossover between Merlin, Harry Potter, and Doctor Who. Please enjoy it anyway :)

Chapter 8:

Merlin Ponders His Future

When he woke up he got dressed and walked pensively to the great hall. he murmured hi and hello to the people in the hall as well as the occasional sorry. He ate alone and then decided to find Jenny. Merlin found her in the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Jenny, can we talk? I need to tell you something." Merlin said. They walked to a dark spot in the corridor and then Merlin kissed her. It went on for a long time. When they finally came up for air Jenny was looking a little shocked. "Merlin." she whispered. Merlin looked into her eyes and found himself falling through space.

He came to a sudden stop in a room that was unfamiliar. "Honey i swear i heard crying. Come outside and look with me." said a strange female voice. "Fine, but if it is another attempt to get me to look outside so you can sneak more snacks from my bowl I'm going to spank you." said a male voice jokingly.

The next thing he saw was a face. "It's a baby!" said the woman on a shocked gasp. "A baby? What are we supposed to do with a baby?" said the male voice. The woman slapped the mans arm and said "we keep it and raise her. It's a girl by the way. We are going to raise her. I think we should name her Jenny."

With a gasp Jenny broke free and ran away with tears in her eyes. Merlin was shocked. Not only had he just seen her past but he felt the familiar ping of soulmates. How was this possible?

_To Be Continued..._


	11. flashbacks

Chapter 10:

Flashbacks

Merlin looked around and then grabbed Jenny. "Jenny, what are you?" he whispered. "Why do I get the feel of soul mates with you and Freya? Why did I see your past? Are you from the old magic?" He asked her. Jenny just looked at him with a hint of wonder and a dash of fear. "How did you do that? Usually I have to put my hands on your temples to show you anything." Jenny said breathlessly.

Merlin and Jenny just sat there and stared at each other for a long time. "Let me show you my past. Would you let me?" He asked and she nodded. Merlin took her head in his hands, leaned his head against hers and whispered _"memoria partes."_ Suddenly Jenny was watching his past. She saw his life at Camelot. She saw him rescue King Arthur countless times. She saw the destruction of Camelot at the hands of Morgana. She seen him grieve over the loss of all his friends over time and showed him moving about with a different family every few years or so.

Jenny looked at him like she was seeing him in an all new way. "Merlin, I knew you were the Merlin from ancient times, but I didn't know how greatly you suffered. You have spent years getting to know people and then having to watch them die." She whispered tearfully. Merlin wiped away the tears that were starting to fall. Then he leaned in slowly and then their lips met. In both of their minds the word was whispered _soul mate_.


	12. Merlin Dates Jenny

Chapter 11:

Merlin Dates Jenny

Merlin and Jenny started hanging around each other quite a bit after that encounter. To their friends they would simply say they were just getting to know each other. Then they herd about a girl named Ginny Weasley, who was his friend rons sister, being taken into some place called the chamber of secrets. "They said that the poor girl was taken from the bathrooms." said Jenny. "I don't know what i would do if it were you. She is going to be okay, though. someone will rescue her." Merlin said as he looked into Jenny's eyes.

They sat there for hours just talking, then out of nowhere Merlin leans in wraps his arms around Jenny and kisses her. She slowly reaches her arms around his neck and leans in closer as she kissed him back. They were like that to what seemed like a lifetime to them, but was only a matter of minutes. When they broke apart they simply stared at each other. "Jenny...will you be my girlfriend?" Merlin asked.

Jenny sat there and thought _I'm so going to enjoy this _as she said "Hmmm...weeeelllllllllll...i dont know...OF COURSE!" and flung her arms around him and kissed him again. That night they stayed up talking telepathically, a trait Jenny never knew she had. the next day there was rumors about Harry Potter having saved Ginny Weasley with the help of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"Merlin! Did you hear? The girl was rescued!" Jenny said when she seen him in the Great Hall that day. "Jenny today is the last day of school...we will not be able to see each other for months...is there anyway that you and i could possibly find a place to meet?" Merlin asked all the while hugging her and kissing her head. "I know of a place that would be perfect." Jenny said with a twinkle in her eye.

"We can meet at Avalon Lake. I live like 10mins away from there and i know that you go there alot." Jenny said. He smiled and his eyes teared up that she would want to meet him at a place that he loved meant so much and the surprise would be on her because he lived not but 10 mins away from there too. "Jenny have i told you how much I love you?" he asked. "Yes, but i could stand to hear it more." she said as she kissed him goodbye and walked to her table.

They sat by each other on the train ride home and said goodbye on the platform. They would see each other again in a couple days at Avalon Lake.

'

_To Be Continued..._


	13. apology2

I am sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. i am in college and was taking summer courses. hope you enjoy it.


End file.
